Leave it to Fates
by ifitaintbroke88
Summary: COMPLETE! Chapter up! Harry changes his life when he finds a purse. Or do the Fates change it for him?
1. The Discovery

Summary: Harry changes his life when he finds a purse. Or, do the Fates change it for him?  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, J.K. Rowling blah Harry Potter yadda yadda not mine.  
  
A/N: Well, this is my second fic. This has a lot of humor. It starts off slow, but never fear, comedy is near!  
  
Chapter 1: The Discovery  
  
Harry sat bolt upright. He had just finished having another nightmare about Voldermort. Harry had defeated him three months prior to this dream with the help of his wand and the Talisman of Outer Darkness. (*Don't ask.*) He decided he would just nip down to the common room and sit by the fire. Maybe the warmth would calm him a little bit. He put on his bathrobe and trudged down the stairs quietly. He plopped on down on the couch, but sat up immediately.  
He sat on something. Something lumpy. He reached under his leg, and pulled out a beige canvas bag. He was about to set it on the table, but curiosity got the better of him. He'd always wondered what women kept in their purses.  
"I guess now's the time to find out." He chuckled to himself.  
1st item: Ethel's Essence (*Smell like a goddess for less than a galleon!*)  
2nd item: Mint flavored lip gloss (*Guaranteed to freshen your kisses!*)  
3rd item: a toy snitch and broom  
"How funny." Harry thought aloud.  
4th item: Candy (*Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and a Sugar Quill.*)  
5th item: A mini parchment notebook  
Harry opened it. He flipped through, but didn't really see anything. He came towards the end and stopped. There was one entry. It read:  
Kiss him.  
Harry laughed. Kiss him? This girl was obviously planning something. For a brief second, he wondered who she was. Feeling a bit more content, he yawned and headed upstairs to sleep. He took the bag with him.  
  
A/N: For those of you that know me, RRR. For those of you that don't, Read, Review, Repeat!  
  
Luv ya lots! ~Amaka 


	2. The Investigation

Summary: Harry changes his life when he finds a purse. Or, do the Fates change it for him?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. The only thing I own is the plot. (*Am I allowed to say that?*)  
  
A/N: Read on! Things will progress and become humorous soon. Have patience my dear readers.  
  
Chapter 2: The Investigation  
  
Harry awoke to see the purse sitting innocently on his bedside table. For some odd reason he smiled. The purse had helped him sleep at night. A nightmareless sleep at night.  
He picked up the purse again and opened it. He saw a zipper compartment he'd missed the previous night, and opened that too.  
1st item: More candy (*A half eaten bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans*)  
2nd item: A list of bands. Muggle bands.  
3rd item: A magazine cutout of B2K  
Harry was surprised. He knew a witch owned the purse but it never occurred to him she could be a muggle born. He didn't dwell on it long however, because Ron began to stir. Harry hastily stuffed the purse under his pillow.  
"Morning mate," Ron said groggily.  
"Morning." Harry said yawning. Harry in truth had been eager to get the day started. He had his second wind, and felt more energized than ever.  
When Harry and Ron went downstairs it was to find Hermione staring unblinkingly at the couch in front of the fire.  
"Alright Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"Oh yes, fine." She answered.  
"Well, shall we go down for breakfast then?" Ron beamed.  
It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Harry just laid in the shade of the trees, whilst Ron and Hermione snuggled beside him.  
Harry wondered whether or not the purse girl snuggled. She probably smells great, he thought smiling to himself. She's probably a great kisser as well. Harry smiled even wider at the thought of this.  
"Harry," Ron started. "What's up?"  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
"Well you've been grinning like an idiot for almost five minutes." Hermione giggled.  
"Oh that! Nothing just thinking about life. How wonderful it is."  
"Wonderful?" Ron gaped. "Harry, I'm sure Madam Pompfrey still has beds available for you mate."  
"Bugger off Ron!" Harry laughed throwing some leaves in their direction. They reciprocated and a fight broke out. Soon, they headed back to their dorm.  
As Harry sat on his bed, he eyed the purse warily. For some reason, he was too nervous to touch it. Plucking up his courage and curiosity, he opened the zipper compartment inside. His eyes fell upon the band list. Incubus, Erykah Badu, Outkast, Taking Back Sunday, and B2K. (*Harry was NOT a fan.*) He pulled out her picture of them and chuckled. Lil' Fizz's head had a heart made out of hearts surrounding it. At first Harry thought it was humorous, but soon he was tempted to rip the photo in half.  
Lil' Fizz had long hair slicked back into a ponytail. Lil' Fizz's photo was still and smirking at him. Harry detested him. The others were okay, but he, no. It struck Harry like a bolt of lightning how close the resemblance was of him to Draco Malfoy.  
Crumbling the picture, he chucked it into the bin and decided that he would post a sign in the common room for the missing purse tomorrow.  
  
A/N: RRR!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Owner

Summary: Harry changes his life when he finds a purse. Or, do the Fates change it for him?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it at all  
  
A/N: Have you guys seen School of Rock? Omagooneh! Go see it it rocks! Anyway the story is coming along slowly I know, but be patient it gets better VERY soon. Read on!  
  
Chapter 3: The Owner  
  
Harry was looking forward to Sunday for two reasons.  
Reason #1: He would find the purse girl  
Reason #2: He would meet the purse girl  
And for another odd reason, a nervous delight swelled in him.  
He thought of  
Many possibilities. They could become friends. And he would  
introduce her to Ron and  
Hermione, and they would rave about her. Yes, it sounded delightful  
indeed.  
Harry finished making the poster. It read:  
"ATTENTION! DID YOU LOSE A PURSE?  
IF SO, CONTACT HARRY POTTER  
IF NOT, CARRY ON.  
POST SCRIPT: THE PURSE IS BEIGE."  
He posted it and hoped for the best. Soon, he would meet the  
girl that had been putting the bounce in his step for the past few  
days.  
Then it hit him.  
He liked her.  
Some girl he had never met, or even seen for that matter was  
pulling at his  
Heartstrings.  
"Some man I am." He chuckled.  
"Huh?" Ron asked falling in step with Harry. Ron had gathered  
his broom along  
with Harry's and suggested that they fly awhile.  
"Ron," Harry hesitated. Ron would laugh, but offer advice  
nonetheless, he could use a few jokes anyway. "Ron do you think it's  
normal to fancy someone you've  
never met?"  
"Of course. But she must be sweet eye candy mate, you've been  
all floaty for  
days."  
"I haven't seen her." Harry added. Ron stared at Harry in  
disbelief then smiled.  
"I think someone needs a ticket back to reality. What do you  
mean you haven't  
seen her?"  
"I mean, I don't know who she is. I've only found her bag, but  
I feel like I know  
her. Like we could have a conversation for hours and not get bored."  
Harry paused to  
look at Ron. "D'you reckon I've gone bonkers?"  
"No." Ron stated simply. "Frankly Harry, I think you're just  
bored, and you  
invented this 'fantasy girl' to focus on. Get it together mate."  
Ron said sympathetically.  
Harry thought Ron had a point. He hadn't had a girlfriend since  
Cho Chang, and  
Well, you know.  
Plus, with Voldermort gone, Harry had been very (*for the first  
time in his life*)  
Carefree. Lonely true, but carefree.  
"You're right Ron." Harry said patting him on the shoulder.  
Harry forgot  
however that he posted a sign in the common room.  
  
A/N: hope ya'll likes that. RRR!  
  
~amaka 


	4. The Girl

Summary: Harry changes his life when he finds a purse. Or, do the Fates change it for him?  
  
Disclaimer: Ugh! Isn't this so redundant? The goddess of all literature owns these characters not me.  
  
A/N: This is # 4  
  
Chapter 4: The Girl  
  
When Harry entered the common room it was to see Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati crowded around the sign he posted.  
His heart began to palpitate. Why, oh why in Merlin's name, did he not take the poster down? He could have left the purse on the couch again but he didn't. He had to be a cat. And you know how curiosity handles them.  
The three of them turned around. His breathing became shallow and fast. One of them stepped forward and the other two returned to the board to look at Madame Malkin's sale signs.  
Hermione was walking toward him.  
"Harry! Thank goodness you found it, I've been looking everywhere!"  
His heart broke in two.  
"The purse?" He squeaked.  
"Yes!" She exclaimed.  
Curiosity was a bastard.  
Harry was struggling to keep composure. How could this happen? How could the purse belong to Hermione? Not that there was anything wrong with Hermione. Well, she did have a few flaws.  
Flaw#1: A boyfriend  
Flaw#2: She was his best friend  
Flaw#3: She was his other best friends girlfriend  
Now he knew what "kiss him" must have meant. Only Hermione was so organized that she had to plan her snogging sessions.  
Harry shock and/or disappointment must have shown on his face because Hermione spoke.  
"Harry are you okay? You look a little ill." She said touching his forehead.  
"Oh yes. I'm fine, fine." He lied.  
"Well, okay. Why don't you go lay down in your dormitory? I'll come with you so I can fetch the purse."  
"Okay." Harry said weakly.  
10 minutes later  
"Can I come in?" Hermione asked knocking on a dormitory door.  
"Sure." A voice said.  
"Look what I found!" Hermione beamed.  
"My bag?! Where did you find it." She asked.  
"I didn't. Harry did really. He found it in the common room a couple of days ago." Hermione replied.  
"Cool beans!" Her friend said.  
"I promise though, the next time I borrow something from you, I'll keep close watch on it." Hermione stated.  
"Oh, it's okay Hermione. It was a silly mistake. No harm, no foul." The girl said holding up the bag.  
"Yeah I guess. Well, best be off. Ron is waiting, and you know how he is." Hermione snorted.  
"Yes unfortunately." The girl said. "Go on I'll see you later." She smiled. "Bye Hermione."  
"Bye." Hermione called. "Oh yeah, and I won't forget to magic your CD mix. I'll give it to you tomorrow."  
  
A/N: RRR! 


	5. The Misunderstanding

Summary: Harry changes his life when he finds a purse. Or, do the Fates change it for him?  
  
Disclaimer: Um.J.K. Rowling started this legacy, and better finish it before I go to College!  
  
A/N: Thanx 2 RonsRealGirl for being my 1st reviewer once again. I hope The Fates smile upon you always. And you guys are correct, I got this idea from that very episode of Boy Meets World, but later it will be completely different. So that proves I'm not a complete ripoff. Well for you other readers.read up!  
  
Chapter 5: The Misunderstanding  
  
Harry couldn't believe this. Haermione? How on earth could it be Hermione? The Fates had forsaken him tremendously. How many times had they let him escape death? Countless. But how many times had they let him get his heartbroken? Once.  
Tremendously once.  
And yet, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He thought the purse belonged to Hermione of course, but he didn't feel anything toward her. At least, he didn't think so.  
Hermione and Ron noticed a change in him too. He wasn't as happy as he had been the past few days.  
"Poor bugger." Ron said to Hermione. They were watching Harry from afar in the common room.  
"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.  
"He reckons he's in love with this girl. I told him to let it go. You can't be in love with a purse!"  
"A purse?"  
"Yeah, he found this bag and he went all gaga over the dame who owned it. Blind love if I ever saw it." Ron answered.  
"Oh no!" Hermione cried. She ran over to Harry and sat down beside him. "Hello Harry."  
"Hi Hermione." Harry said softly. Oh my goddess please don't cry. Hermione thought.  
"Harry that purse you found, it's not mine." Hermione flushed. Harry was sure her cheeks were burning.  
"It's not! So I'm not-I don't -Yes! Yes! Yes!" He jumped up, pulled Hermione to her feet, and gave her a gigantic bear hug. Then he remembered something.  
"Hang on. If the purse didn't belong to you then why'd you take it?"  
"I borrowed it from someone. I was about to put my things in it when Ron called me and-ahem- you know how we get-er-carried away." Her face was a red that could only be rivaled by Ron's hair.  
"Well," Harry started. It was the big moment. The time had come to find out who the purse girl was. "Whose purse is it?"  
(*SHOULD I TELL YOU KNOW OR MAKE YOU WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER? YES, NO. YES, NO. YES, NO. NO.*)  
(*JUST KIDDING. GO!*)  
"It's Ginny's." A/N: dun dun dun! What will Harry do? Stay tuned ~Amaka oh yes a link to b2k b2k.com or just type in b2k on your search engine. Something will come up. 


	6. The Confrontation

Summary: Harry changes his life when he finds a purse. Or, do the Fates change it for him?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just the plot. Right?  
  
A/N: I didn't check my reviews before I posted this, but I hope I have some and to those of you that did review thank you.  
  
Chapter 6: The Confrontation  
Harry could not believe what he had just heard. He couldn't be in lo- (*oops I mean-um. Oh crap! Rewind.*) -ol ni eb t'ndluoc eh. (*Okay better.*) He couldn't like Ginny for these reasons:  
Reason #1: She didn't like him  
Reason #2: She used to like him  
Reason #3: She was Ron's little sister.  
Reason #3 didn't bug Harry much. But he knew this about women: they don't like bad habits.  
Harry was Ginny's bad habit.  
Was.  
She did not like him anymore. Now the Fates had really screwed him over. The Fates with the help of Aphrodite. Damn them.  
But Harry would not give up on this. Now that the purse girl was in his reach, he would have to act quickly.  
He was looking for her. He went in the great hall, the owlery, the library, Hagrid's, the lake, the quidditch pitch, the astronomy tower, the common room, he had even sent Lavender up to the girl's dormitory to look for her, but to no avail. He was about to give up when he spotted her.  
Talking in the courtyard to a Ravenclaw. Then he froze.  
A Ravenclaw and a Slytherin.  
A Ravenclaw named Renee, and a Slytherin named Draco.  
Why on Zeus' green earth was she talking to Draco Malfoy?  
Talking and laughing with Draco Malfoy.  
Talking, laughing, and patting Draco Malfoy's shoulder.  
Sure Voldermort was gone, and now the Slytherins were "accepted" by the Hogwarts population, and house interdating started, but Ginny and Draco Malfoy?!  
Hang on. The optimistic part of Harry thought.  
They were not dating. The optimistic part of Harry thought again.  
Yet. The pessimistic part of Harry thought.  
"Ginny!" Harry called. He ran up to her. "Hello Renee." Harry stood directly in front of Draco and said nothing to him.  
"Hi Harry!" She said brightly. Why hadn't he noticed she had a beautiful smile? Especially with her old newfound mint lip gloss on. Then he began to think of her lips.  
"Excuse me, but I was actually talking to Ginny. If you want stare, take a photo." Draco said. There was an amused/bored tone in his voice. Harry checked back into reality and saw Renee and Ginny exchange a furtive "uh-oh" look. Harry turned around to face Draco. They were eye to eye and glaring at each other.  
"Harry, Angelina said you should owl her." Renee piped in. She was Angelina's sister.  
"Did she?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off Draco.  
Ginny let out a VERY nervous chuckle. After a minute or so she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! Either pummel each other, or shake hands because I am not going to watch a staring contest!" She snapped.  
They both looked at her.  
"Alright then, Ginny can I speak to you a moment?" Harry asked.  
"Sure." Ginny said.  
"I guess I'll be going then Ginny." Renee said.  
"Oh! Okay bye." Ginny waved. Harry thought her wave was very graceful. Like she had been sitting on a float or something. Well, Renee left.  
And then there were three.  
Draco Malfoy, to Harry's dismay, was still standing there.  
"Let me rephrase the question." Harry deadpanned. "Ginny can I speak to you in private?" Harry turned to Draco and gave him a saccharine smile.  
"Okay." Ginny said pulling Harry off to the side. When they were far enough from Draco not to be overheard, Ginny said: "So shoot."  
"Well, I'm sure Hermione told you I found your bag." Harry started.  
"Yes." Ginny said.  
"Well, while I had the bag I-." But Harry did not get to finish that sentence. Draco had come running up to them, and pelted a handful of leaves at Ginny's head. She stood, shocked for a moment, then she laughed.  
"Ooooh, I'm gonna get you Draco Malfoy!" She tore off giggling to the nearest leaf pile, some eight feet away from her. During that time, Draco stopped to give Harry something.  
A very sadistic grin.  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! Will Harry get Ginny? Will I get a boyfriend? Stay tuned for: LEAVE IT TO FATES! RRR!  
  
~ex oh ex oh~*~* aMaKa 


	7. The Universe and the Fates

Summary: Harry changes his life when he finds a purse. Or, do the Fates change it for him?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I wish I owned Draco though. I'm naïve okay! He can change!  
  
A/N: I did get the purse idea from that episode of Boy Meets World w/ Shaun and Angela. BUT this story becomes very different later on so chillax. Sit back and enjoy. Oh, yes. For those of you that don't know, the Fates are a part of Greek Mythology. There were three of them. One between ages 7 and 14, the next 20-55 and the last was like 60-80. I think. The had like a pool of water (*like tabitha's on passions if you watch it*) or a crystal ball where they watch their subjects' lives. There's like all these strings surrounding the vision screen (*I like to call it*) and for example, if they think you should die, the cut the life string. Get it? Well read!  
  
Chapter 7: The Universe including the Fates  
  
Harry was angry.  
Beyond angry.  
He was furious.  
Beyond furious!  
He was.he didn't know any other synonyms for mad, but he was every last one in the thesaurus.  
"Draco Malfoy is the world's biggest prat!" Harry screamed as he stormed into the common room.  
"Harry what's-." Hermione started.  
"Malfoy's wrong, that's what!" he shouted.  
"What did the git do now?" Ron asked.  
"He was talking to Ginny." Harry whispered crossly.  
"Oh, that?" Hermione chimed in.  
"You knew about this?" Harry yelled.  
"Of course. Ginny and Draco-."  
"Draco?" Ron asked. "Since when has he been referred to as Draco?"  
"Since he and Ginny became friends." Hermione stated simply.  
Friends! Why was Harry the last to know about these things?  
Maybe because he never paid a rat's arse of attention to Ginny.  
Oh. Heh. Right.  
Harry was so upset, that he couldn't speak. How could Ginny be friends with that: it, satan, bastard, idiot, Rosemary's baby.  
"Harry, they are only friends. Ginny's not interested in him. She told me so."  
"When?" Harry asked.  
"When I asked her. Draco asked her to Hogsmeade before, but she let him down easy. Now they're just mates." Hermione said.  
Harry was expecting Ron to snap.  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1.  
Nothing.  
He was just idly turning his Quidditch Illuminated Magazine.  
"Ron!" Harry yelled.  
"What?" He asked startled.  
"Aren't you gonna go nutters?! Ginny, you're baby sister, is hanging 'round Draco Malfoy! If this was two years ago, you would've been raving!"  
"Well, it's not two years ago, I'm not afraid Draco Malfoy is gonna cart my sister off to the Dark Lord, because there is no 'he-who must-not- be-named' to cart her off to. So Malfoy talking to my baby sister is as harmless as Neville." Ron answered.  
Harry stared at him open mouthed.  
Ron returned to his magazine.  
Had the whole universe gone mad? Ginny was practically flirting with Draco Malfoy.  
Practically.  
All Harry would have to do, was wait to talk to her alone.  
If the Fates would let him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fate#1: He seems to be coping quite poorly this one. Fate#2: Should we make this string a bit longer? Fate#3: No. Let's move onto the love string. The anger string is long enough. Fate#2: So we are cutting anger. Fate#3: Yes. The love string should be lengthened and the patience string shortened. Fate#1: Lengthen the anger string as well. Fates#3and2: Are you sure? Fate#2: His limits being tested is risky. Fate#3: This boy is incredibly skilled! Fate#1: Trust me my sisters.  
They looked to their vision screen, which was surrounded with multi- colored strings stretched skew all around it. Harry was seen looking frustrated as he paced back and forth in his dormitory.  
  
A/N: Did u guys like that? Let me know! RRR! ex-oh-ex-oh~aMaKa 


	8. Ares

Summary: Harry changes his life when he finds a purse. Or, do the Fates change it for him?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
A/N: Ares is the God of War. Continue Mon amies!  
  
Chapter 8: Ares  
  
Fate#1: Mistress and Master, thank you for joining us.  
"It's no problem." Aphrodite responded giggling. "I always like helping the loveless."  
"Speak for yourself cupid." Ares snorted. "Are we done now? The United States is becoming a little too calm. They need my help." Fate#3: Yes sir. Fate#2: Thank you Master.  
"I'm out." Ares said, and a spark of black light appeared where he just stood. Then it vanished too.  
"Well, I better be off. Jenniffer Lopez is lonely. I think Tom Cruise is single."  
And Aphrodite disappeared as well. Fate#2: Back to work my sisters.  
Harry was looking for Draco.  
Why you ask?  
To beat the living snot out of him.  
Or talk. Whichever was necessary.  
Harry saw him standing near the Great Hall entrance, surrounded by giggling and swooning Hufflepuff girls.  
Oh please.  
"Malfoy!" Harry screamed for the umpteenth time. He got Draco's attention at last. Draco spotted Harry and smirked. He excused himself from the girls and sauntered over to him.  
"How may I help or hinder you?" Draco asked.  
"Get stuffed Malfoy. I just want to know why you were talking to Ginny the other day." Harry said coldly.  
"I was talking to her because we are friends." Draco said simply. As if he were telling an eight year old, that one and one made two.  
Harry laughed hollowly. "Yeah right. I know that she dumped you. This whole 'friends' ploy is probably some scheme to bed her."  
"Not that it's any of your damn business, but I do happen to fancy Ginny." Draco said stepping towards Harry. Then he whispered: "besides that, I finally got something you want." Draco took a step back and smirked.  
Harry was pissed.  
Beyond pissed.  
He was livid.  
Beyond livid!  
He was punching Draco Malfoy in the perfectly structured (* I love his beauty*) face.  
Suddenly, Harry was pulled off of Draco by an invisible string. It seemed that it was dragging him, so Harry enjoyed the ride, until the top of his head hit something hard. He closed his eyes, and rubbed the bruise/knot that was sure to be there the next day. When he opened his eyes, the sight did not welcome him.  
"Fighting I see." The sight said. "Even without the Dark Lord you seem to be keen on violence."  
"Sorry Professor Snape." Harry said tonlessly.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, and detention tonight at eight Potter." Snape said. And with that, he walked over to help Draco. Draco looked at Harry when Snape's back was turned and grinned. Then he mouthed:  
"This means war." 


	9. Aphrodite

Summary: Harry changes his life when he finds a purse. Or, do the Fates change it for him?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter or Greek Mythology. I just own the plot. (*And hopefully, one day, Tom Felton's heart.*)  
  
A/N: I checked the reviews from my other story, and it seems that A LOT of people hate my French. I am in the process of flunking that class, but oh well. C'est la vie. That's right right? Anyway, I have taken those reviews to heart, and I will be nice and not put any of my so called "atrocious" French in this story. Read up! I also couldn't resist adding a bit of A Series of Unfortunate Events in this story. If you don't know what that is, you're missing out. Fantasy is cool my friends, but so is satire. The books are written by Lemony Snicket. You should check 'em out they're really cool.  
  
Chapter 9: Aphrodite  
  
If you've ever been in trouble, you know that it does not feel good. Sometimes you can't imagine what you did to get into trouble, even if you did happen to know what you did. And even if you know what you did, you still can't imagine getting into trouble for it. That was how Harry felt.  
  
He was nettled.  
Beyond nettled.  
He was irked.  
Beyond irked! (*Words which here mean "pestered that he had to serve a stupid detention because of Draco Malfoy."*)  
He was thinking of a million other synonyms for annoyed when he reached the classroom door. Then he heard a voice.  
"Professor Snape, I'm here for my detention." The ever so sweet voice said.  
"Perfect. Potter do you mind gracing us with your presence? Eavesdropping is a ever so bothersome habit."  
Harry entered and saw Ginny standing at Snape's desk. She had a pleasantly surprised look on her face. Harry thought it became her quite well.  
"You two will organize this stack of potions." Snape said with his face contorted in disgust. He saw the googly eyes Harry was making at Ginny and thought it was comical and sickening all in one.  
"Please sir, organize it how?" Ginny asked turning from Harry to Snape.  
"Alphabetically." Snape answered as he left the room.  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other then laughed.  
"What did you do?" Harry asked.  
"I accidentally spilled 'rare' African Rainbow Lizard scales." Ginny said as she sat her stuff down.  
"That's all? I punched Malfoy in the face." Harry laughed.  
Uh-oh.  
"You what?!" Ginny yelled. In all the years Harry had known her, he had never seen her this angry.  
"I-I-he started it!" Harry exclaimed regaining himself. He wasn't scared of Ginny. (*Gulp*) Right?  
"How?" Ginny asked crossing her arms over her chest and arching a brow. If the circumstances weren't so dire, Harry would've thought she looked sexy in this interrogation stance. Actually, even in the circumstances he thought she was sexy.  
"Well," Harry decided that he should come clean entirely. This was the time. They were alone, it was quiet-  
"Well?" Ginny retorted.  
"Okay." Harry took a deep breath. "Okay here goes. The other day I found your purse. And being Harry Potter, I looked in it. And I loved everything in it. I sort of, fell in love. With the purse.  
Then I realized that a girl had to have owned the purse. So I tried to find her. When I did, I fell in love at first sight. I saw, I saw you Ginny."  
Ginny was speechless. She tried to make her mouth work but no sound came out. Changing the subject seemed to awaken her voice. Yes, changing the subject indeed.  
"Let's serve the detention shall we?" She turned away from Harry and took a deep breath.  
Harry was crushed.  
Beyond crushed.  
He was crestfallen.  
Beyond Crestfallen!  
The minutes of the detention went by agonizingly slow. Near the end, Harry felt a presence behind him. He spun to face Ginny.  
"Hi." She said breathlessly.  
"Hi." He responded softly. "Look I-." Harry was cut off by Ginny's lips touching his softly. It lasted a fraction of a second, but to Harry it was the best fraction of a second of his life.  
"Hermione helped me plan it." Ginny giggled. "It's supposed to be a 'resolution.'"  
Plan? (*gasp*) Oh! The notebook!  
"GinnywouldyouliketocometoHogsmeadewithme?" Harry mumbled.  
"I'm not sure I caught that."  
Harry looked for something to focus on in the room other than Ginny's face which made him weaker every second that he stared at it.  
"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" he asked.  
"Harry Potter, I would love to." Ginny said.  
Little did they know, peeping eyes and ears were outside. Draco had waited two hours for this?  
Hell no!  
Draco had meant what he said.  
This definitely meant war.  
"All is fair." He mumbled angrily walking away. 


	10. Hogsmeade

Summary: Harry changes his life when he finds a purse. Or, do the Fates change it for him?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters  
  
A/N: Whoopee. This is the next chapter. And for the last time, the purse scenario was adapted from Boy Meets World. But that part is gone now so focus on this chapter.  
  
Chapter 10: Hogsmeade  
  
The week went by incredibly slow to Harry.  
Incredibly.  
The only thing that kept him semi-awake was the fact that he would be spending his Saturday afternoon with Ginny.  
Splendid.  
And, no Draco Malfoy.  
Excellent.  
Altough, Harry did have a run in with him Friday afternoon. Harry spotted Draco leaving Snape's office looking absolutely gleeful. Draco smiled and waved at Harry.  
That was it.  
Huh. IT'S SATURDAY.  
"Ready to go?" Harry asked as Ginny came gliding toward him. (*In Harry's mind she was gliding, in the real world she was just shifting feet.*)  
"Yup." She said. They walked in comfortable silence. But Harry still thought it was weird that out of the six or seven years they knew each other there was absolutely no topic of discussion.  
"So." Ginny started. "You'll be leaving the Dursley's soon right?"  
"Oh, yeah. My parents left me a flat in Brewer's Grove in their will. It'll be kind of lonely though." Harry replied looking down.  
"Well, you're always welcome at the Burrow. Mum would love another mouth to feed." Ginny grinned.  
"I know."  
Silence.  
"So um.what do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.  
"Most likely I'll be an Auror. I've got an internship with Mad-Eye this summer. You?"  
"It's a ways off, but I was thinking of being a healer."  
"Really what type?"  
"Child/wand accidents. When I was four I took mum's wand and tried to conjure up chocolate in my mouth. I ended up transfiguring my tongue into it which was good, but when I finished eating it, I couldn't speak for three days."  
Harry and Ginny laughed but Ginny's laughter died quickly. Harry, however couldn't stop, and the adorable almost hurt look on her face made him smile even more. Ginny soon glared at him, and he tried extra hard to stop.  
"Well, (*bits of laughter*) here we, (*chuckle*) are. Ahem." He opened the door for her. "Take a seat I want to go make use of the loo." Harry said. He went inside the lavatory, and something hard hit his head.  
Harry came out two minutes later looking ecstatic.  
"I ordered us some butterbeers. They'll be here any second." Ginny said.  
"Already starting on the food Ginny? Jeez can't you notice your hips?" Harry snorted.  
"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, arching a very offended brow.  
"Nothing." Harry replied. "Hey so have Ron and Gra-Hermione done it yet?"  
"Harry! That's disgusting!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"What? Sex? I'm sure you've had sex loads of times!" Harry smirked.  
Ginny got up and ran to the ladies room.  
Harry went to the men's room and entered a stall. Harry came out of the men's room clutching his head. Ginny came out of the men's room and ran straight into him.  
"Hey! Where're you going?" He said looking baffled.  
"Don't ever speak to me again you (*expletive*), sexist, rude son of a (*expletive*)!" And Ginny stormed out of the Three Broomsticks sobbing.  
Harry stared after her in utter bewilderment.  
But it soon turned to anger.  
She ran sobbing, into the waiting arms of Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Do you guys know what happened? Do you know what will happen next? Let me give you a hint: Draco is Snape's baby python (*meaning teacher's pet*). Stay tuned to see what happens next! 


	11. The Leaky CauldronAthena

Summary: Harry changes his life when he finds a purse. Or, do the Fates change it for him?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in this story?  
  
A/N: I dunno about you guys but Fanfiction is just a hobby to keep me busy in between books. If J.K. Rowling keeps writing them at this rate, I'll have written 100 fanfic's and she won't be done w/ the series till I graduate college! Does anyone know what the K in her name stands for? Anyway read up, and I hope I don't make Ginny too much of a crybaby in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 11: The Leaky Cauldron/Athena  
  
"Oh Draco!" Ginny sobbed. "He's horrible! How could he say (*gigantic sob*) my hips aren't fat are they?" She took a huge sob into his chest and Draco craned his neck around to look at her lower half. Not bad at all. He thought. Draco was patting her head affectionately which distracted her from seeing the carnal wink and grin he gave Harry.  
"Ginny, are you okay enough to disapparate?" Draco asked sincerely.  
"I-I think so." She sniffed.  
"Well, I have a room at the Leaky Cauldron. We could go there and talk in private. If you want?" Draco said lifting her chin to look at him.  
She wiped tears from both her eyes and took a deep breath. Then with a tiny-pop- she disapparated.  
Draco waited for Harry to come outside before he waved goodbye and disapparated as well.  
Harry was outraged.  
Beyond outraged.  
He was insane with anger.  
Oh yes.  
Definently beyond insane with anger!  
Where on earth had they gone?  
Ginny apparated in front of the Leaky Cauldron sign. Draco soon apparated right next to her.  
"Shall we go in?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded so he took her hand and they went inside. He led her up a back stairwell and into room number 44. He walked in first to hold open the door for Ginny. She sat on the bed while he shut (*and locked*) the door.  
Draco sat down beside her took one of her hands in his and stroked her hair with his other.  
"So we were having an okay time-." Ginny started.  
"Just okay?" Draco interrupted.  
"Well I guess you could say good. Or great."  
Damn it.  
"So anyway (*sniff*) we were talking then he tells me to sit down while he freshens up. When he came back from the loo, he was completely crude. Like he changed in a matter of minutes or something!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"Imagine that." Draco answered. He wasn't really paying attention. Just getting closer inch by inch.  
"What could make someone so nice, so cruel, so quickly?" Ginny asked.  
"Love." Draco answered again. Then he made his move. He leaned in. He leaned in to kiss her. Fate#1: Thank you mistress, we were not sure what to do.  
"This Child is wise. One who makes no mistakes never makes anything yet mistakes should not supplement suffering." Athena said mystically. Fate#2: Yes. Heh. Right. Fate#3: Let's continue. Farewell mistress.  
"Goodbye to one is hello to another." Athena replied. She then disappeared with a flash of yellow light.  
Ginny was quicker than Draco thought. "Petrificus totalus!" She shouted pointing her wand at him. He froze mid-pucker. His eyes were open so he looked like a very handsome (*sexy kinda*) fish. He had one hand in the air where her hair was and another on his lap where her hand was. Ginny was tapping her wand against the palm of her hand thinking hard. How did she get herself into the situation?  
Harry went into the bathroom. Harry came out hurling insults. Harry went back in, Harry came out clutching his head and looking confused. Draco was outside, offering to go to a room, at the Leaky Cauldron, while she was sad and vulnerable!  
"You stupid, evil, stupid, dirty, rotten, stupid ugh!" She lunged at Draco and began hitting him until the spell broke then she began to hit him even harder. "How could you do that?! Using the Polyjuice, which is illegal by the way, or Imperius which is even more illegal, to make trouble between Harry and I?!"  
"Firstly, Polyjuice is only illegal on Hogwarts grounds. Secondly, I like you more, so it was only fair that I resort to any means necessary so that you and Potter don't end up all snuggly wuggly." Draco stated. He walked toward her, wrapped his arms around her waist put his fingertips on her butt and purred: "come on. It'll be fun."  
Ginny pushed him away and went to the door.  
"Alohomora." Ginny drawled in an exasperated tone. "Goodbye Malfoy." She said adding an extra emphasis to his last name.  
"Ginny wait! I love you?" Draco said unsurely.  
Ginny snorted, turned around and feigned a look of lament. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't care." And with that, she left the room, slamming the door in her wake.  
  
A/N: I hope Ginny was a ditsy sobster in this chapter. Isn't Draco sexy? RRR! 


	12. If It's Meant To Be

Summary: Harry changes his life when he finds a purse. Or, do the Fates change it for him?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the story folks. The characters and sexiness belong to J.K. Rowling and Tom Felton a.k.a. Draco (*the draconian heartbreaker*) Malfoy.  
  
A/N: For those of you that don't know, Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom. Read on! Oh, but yes! My friend told me to put him in here see if you can spot him! And sadly I must add that this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story it was fun to write and I love all my reviewers. I love the readers too, but the reviewers have a special place in my heart.  
  
Chapter 12: If it's meant to be  
  
Harry couldn't understand.  
All he could remember was going into the bathroom and waking up in a stall. Surely, he couldn't have done anything mean to Ginny in between then.  
Butterbeers had that effect on him sometimes.  
But, he hadn't had any yet.  
Had he?  
No, he hadn't! He decided he would confront Ginny and make her explain herself.  
If, there was a reasonable explanation.  
A kiss was a good explanation.  
A very good explanation.  
Harry was pulled from his musings when he saw her. It was too soon! He wasn't ready to confront her yet! Alas it was also too late. She had seen him and was making a lilting movement in his direction.  
Harry stood frozen half mesmerized half shocked that she was gliding toward him. Then, he saw another Gryffindor with her that pulled him to his senses.  
"Hello Tim." Harry said. "Ginny." He added stiffly. He had not looked her in the eye yet, and he most certainly would not succumb to temptation.  
"Hey Harry. Ginny I'll see you later." Tim said and walked off.  
Harry watched Tim go, and when he was out of sight, Harry looked at the sky, the clouds, the grass, the trees, the snogging Hufflepuff and Slytherin (*Hang on*)  
Double-take.  
Draco and Hannah.  
Huh.  
Then he finally rolled his eyes, and they "accidentally" fell upon Ginny. He was dumbstruck. She looked so sad and stricken. Harry felt absolutely horrible. (*Even though, in truth, he hadn't done anything.*)  
"I'm so sorry. Malfoy just pulled a stupid trick to make us angry at each other and it worked."  
"Malfoy?" Harry grinned.  
"Yes. Gits are always on a last name basis Potter." Ginny said cheekily.  
"Hey I didn't do anything!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Yes you did." Ginny said quietly. She looked up into his eyes and said: "You stole my heart." And with that she kissed him.  
Or rather, they kissed each other.  
For a fraction of an hour.  
And it was the best fraction of an hour of Harry's life.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Isn't that sweet?" Aphrodite giggled.  
"Bite me." Ares scoffed. "Where's Malfoy? He was supposed to be mighty! And vengeful! Not a randy fool that gives up too easily!"  
"Never grow a wishbone where your backbone ought to be." Athena said in a singsong voice.  
"Oh shut up!" Ares shouted. He scowled and disappeared with his black spark.  
"Yeesh! What a buzz kill. I gotta run. Bye Athy!" And Aphrodite disappeared as well, leaving her flash of pink light.  
"Don't take life so seriously." She told herself as she left leaving her intermittent yellow spark behind too. The Fates and Gods had officially stopped interfering in Harry Potter's life.  
For now anyway.  
  
FIN A/N: Hope you liked that. I'm debating a sequel. If u review, type X for a sequel or Q for no sequel. Personally I hate Disney sequels. I just think they never do justice to the original so I will not take offence if some of you put Q. Anyways, I have another story coming called A Dish Served Cold. Read it! It's 50% Action/Adventure, 40% Drama, 5% Comedy and 5% Romance roughly. Try it out it's coming soon! Luv ya always ma peeps! *~* aMaKa 


End file.
